Rude
by Jadewashere
Summary: Hey Guys i decided to make this story im not gonna tell you what its about :P
1. Chapter 1

Rude

Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this story, yes I know I'm supposed to be working on**

"**What is love" but I decided to work on something new as well Hope you enjoy rude! – Jade :D**

_**Laura's Pov:**_

I sighed as I typed my history paper which was due next Friday. I just couldn't Concentrate... i tried to get the flashback from earlier out of my head... when riker came over to ask my dad's permission to let me and him date but of course he said no. He has been saying no actually, ever since riker and I realized that we liked each other which was over a year ago. But he still kept saying no each time riker came over to our house and asked. So instead of waiting for my dad to say yes (which will never happen) me and riker just decided to sneak out at night to see each other. No one ever suspected a thing all they knew is that we loved each other very much, and we weren't going to let anybody get in the way of our relationship. But the reason my father didn't want Riker and I together is because Riker was a bad boy and I'm a "Good girl" Or that's what I am to my Dad. But to be honest I am not a good girl I am just practically an ordinary girl. I looked at the clock 11:30 pm Riker should be here by now... we always meet each other at 11:30 pm Maybe something happened to him. So I decided to go check out what's up with riker, before I left I changed into a t-shirt and ripped jeans I also changed my blue girly flats into black converse. I jumped out of the window and saw a shadow a human shadow. I walked over to where the shadowy figure was and I thought it was riker but I realized I was wrong as I walked closer I realized it was my dad who caught me and sent me back to my room. I guess I won't be seeing riker again... I thought as I walked back to my room as I opened the door. I saw riker sitting on my bed he stood up and walked over to me and kissed me deeply on the lips his lips were so warm.

_**Monday (October 5)**_

As Laura walked to school all she could think about was Friday when riker was in her room she was scared because she thought her dad would walk in on them kissing but thank god he didn't as she walked closer to the school campus. She saw Raini talking to calum and whispered in his ear but as she said it he let out a loud gasp. Laura wondered what raini had told Calum she ran up to them "Hey Guys!" said Laura with a smile on her face. "Oh hey Laura" Said Calum and raini at the same time "What are you two secretive about?" said Laura curiously with nervous look on her face "Well...You see Calum And I Are dating" Raini said with a smile and kissed his cheek, "T-that's great!" Laura stuttered at first and smiled she always knew they would get together one of these days "So Did you tell him about me and riker" Said Laura With a smile "Oh yea" Said Raini "Well You see calum You know Riker lynch right?" Added laura "Yea I know riker me and his little brother Ross are best friends" said Calum and grabbed Rainis hand "Well Me and him sneak out every night because my dad won't approve of him Nor he will approve of us dating" Said laura with a sigh then calum's phone started ringing his ringtone was this: _**Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit-**_ But was cut off when calum answered "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKERS HURT?" Yelled calum letting go of raini's hand "

_**Sorry Guys that's the end of it I promise next time I'll make it longer and this is dedicated to my friend: Cynthia { LuckyGreenMark} Why you ask? Because I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't I wouldn't be here How? She introduced me to the world of Fictions "Fanfiction" So Big shout out to her I love her like a sis 3 Thanks Cynthia for being there and Review for chapter 2! But for now Bye ~Jade**_


	2. Me and my broken heart

**_Rude _**

**_Chapter 2_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKER IS HURT?" yelled Calum that everyone stared, "What?" Said Laura, "Riker is hurt..." said Calum who was looking at the ground. "What do you mean?"Said Laura shocked to hear her boyfriend hurt. "Someone found him on the sidewalk last night he had a steel bat near his head" said Calum looking really worried for Ross's older brother. Silence between all three of them no one had a word to say. Then Raini broke the silence. ""What hospital is he in?" Raini said and her voice trailed off. "Memorial Hospital" said calum looking at the floor;"Let's go..." said Laura and took off running to calum's car. "Yea let's go" said the new couple at the same time.

**_At The Hospital_**

"Hello There" said the lady at the front desk. "Oh Hello" said Laura trying to look calm. "Are you looking for a patient?"Said the nice women as she stood up she had brown hair she was thin (The nurse) "Uh Yes we are looking for Riker Lynch" said Raini looking at the empty halls. No one was here upset for one doctor who kept coming out of a room and going back in each time. "Ah Yes" said the dispatcher "Riker lynch is in room A27 on the third floor" the women Added. "Thank you" said Laura as she walked toward the elevator with raini and calum behind her. All three of them got into the elevator and Calum pressed the button for the 3rd floor and looked at the elevator doors as they opened when they arrived on the 3rd floor. They all looked for the room A27. "I found it" said Calum pointing at the room number and looking at the patient's name:** Riker Lynch. **"He's in here" said Laura as they walked in "LAURA!" Said Riker Laura walked up to him and hugged him. "What happened?! "Said Laura "I don't remember details exactly" said riker in a low voice "All I remember is last night I was on my way to your house when I was half way's there and someone hit me in the head with a steel bat "Did you get to see what he looks like?" asked Calum "Well he had brown hair he was I don't know maybe the same size as Laura's dad or so and then I blacked out" said riker looking at Laura "Laura I'm sorry… I have to do this..." said riker with a gloom look "I have to break up with you" said Riker and kissed her one last time "What?"said Laura in shock of what he just said "I am so sorry Laura "riker said "Why?" said Laura looking at Raini and calum who were standing there in shock. "A reason I can't say" said Riker "Fine!" said Laura and ran out of the room tears rolling down her cheek "What the heck man?" said Calum wanting to punch Riker so badly but didn't "Laura's dad came over here this morning and told me to stay away from laura if not I will get hurt or he will hurt laura.." said riker ashamed for not telling Laura "That's why…"said raini "I have to go warn Laura" she added "Don't" said riker "her dad said not to tell her anything or things will be worse..

**_Tune in next time to find out what happened to riker and laura and we have a new couple CAINI :D lol Till Next time NACHOS AWAY!_**

**_~Jade_**


End file.
